A Kiss Can Be
by Heather-Bether
Summary: A cute little story to go with a wonderful quote I found. It's a R/Hr... I write no other. "A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know." -Mistinguett


  
  
  


**A Kiss Can Be...**   
by: Heather-Beather   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know." -Mistinguett   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  


"... a comma..."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione Granger looked up from her completed Potions essay, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The library seemed to be unusually chilly that October afternoon, causing Hermione to wish that she had brought her sweater with her. 

She and one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, were catching up on some homework. Rather, Ron was catching up, and Hermione was getting ahead as usual. Their other best friend, Harry Potter, was at Quidditch practice until late that night. She had finished her second essay for the afternoon and decided to do a bit of her own reading. 

The red-haired boy who sat across the table from Hermione glanced up at her as she pulled out a large volume of _Everyday Charms that Women Should Know_. He smirked, opening his mouth to tease her. 

"Don't-" Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "Your mother gave it to me for my birthday. Don't make fun." 

Ron closed his mouth, but the smirk remained. "Right then." Hermione nodded at him, continuing to read. She shivered involuntarily, her body giving into the cold. 

"Cold?" Ron asked simply. She nodded, and Ron leaned down to pull a jumper out of his bag. He handed it to her. "Put it on." 

She held the maroon jumper in her hands, turning it over. "No, Ron, I'm all right." She attempted to hand it back to him. "You need it-" 

He shook his head, crossing his arms. "No, I don't. Go on Hermione, I'll be fine." He smiled at her before turning his attention back to his homework. 

She sighed, not wishing to argue over something so silly. She pulled Ron's sweater over her head, taking in the scent. He smelled of spice and a musky cologne- something simply Ron. She blushed slightly as she pulled it over herself fully. She took a deep breath. It was amazing how much a simple fragrance affected her. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and her cheeks were flushed. 

She chanced a glance at him. He was staring at his half written essay with great concentration. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? This was Ron! He shouldn't be causing these feelings to well inside of her. Ron was her best friend, like Harry. _Like Harry_, she repeated inside of her head. But, Harry wasn't causing these feelings. 

Ron looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "All right there Hermione?" 

She stared at him with wide eyes, hoping he failed to notice her studying him only a moment ago. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, shifting uneasily in her chair. 

Ron stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. "Herm, care for a walk?" he asked, closing his textbook. 

It was impossible to say no to that face. She sighed, debating if she could even stand. "All right. But, we have to be back before dark." 

Ron stood up and rolled his eyes. "Yes Mum," he said, giving her his trademark lopsided grin. "Let's go back to the common room first. We should drop off our books." 

Hermione put her things in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Ron gave her an exasperated look as they headed for the doors of the library. He still argued that she was going to hurt herself one day soon with the weight from her book bag. If the load from her bag didn't kill her, the burden from keeping all of her feelings in would.   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
  
  
  
  


After discarding their things in Gryffindor tower, the two friends made their way to the chilly Hogwarts grounds. Hermione still in Ron's jumper and a casual pair of jeans. Honestly, she felt much more comfortable in that attire than in her Hogwarts robes. 

Ron sighed deeply as they walked across the lawn. "All right Hermione?" 

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled to herself; it was nice to know that he cared. 

The awkward silence that befell them was causing both Hermione and Ron to fidget. _What's the matter with us? We have been best friends for nearly six years! And now suddenly we can't even talk! _Hermione was becoming frustrated with this silly display. All of her emotions were brewing inside of her, and in a moment of very irrational thought, she made up her mind. 

"Ron?" she said, barely above a whisper. He turned to face Hermione, looking curiously at her. 'We're friends, right?" she ventured. 

Ron chuckled slightly. "Of course we are." He furrowed his brow. "Are you all right?" 

She continued on, ignoring his question. "And we will always be friends, right?" 

"Yes, of course." Ron stopped, grabbing hold of her arm. "Hermione? What's gotten into you?" 

She was acting as if she were crazy. Ron took hold of her shoulders, hoping to knock this out out of her. She was beginning to worry him. Why was she asking him such silly questions which she should know the answers to? 

"So, even if I did something foolish and perhaps a little - wild, you would still be my friend?" she asked in a rush. They were dangerously close, Hermione noted as she felt Ron's hot breath on her cheek. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I reckon I would..." 

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron-" she began softly. She stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek. The skin beneath her lips was warm to the touch. He must be blushing, she thought as she pulled away. "Thank you." 

He simply stood there a look of confusion and shock on his face. "Er..." He cleared his throat nervously. "You're welcome." 

She felt her own face flush. How stupid! What was she playing at? She felt embarrassed as his eyes watched her every move. She tried to speak- to rationalize what she had just done. But, nothing came out. She turned from him and ran, leaving Ron alone on the lawn.   
  
  


**Disclaimer: **You all should know that these characters and such do not belong to me. But if you don't- I shall tell you. They don't. They belong to JK Rowling. And as for the quote, it's by Mistinguett. 

**Author's Note:** Because of certain circumstances, I may not be able to update right away. But, there are two more chapters on the way. Review everyone!   
  



End file.
